Slayer
Despite the rather sinister sounding name, Slayer is a quiet and reserved member of society, working as a Judge at the Battle Arena, and occasionally as security as well, when short of cash (which is pretty much all the time). Appearance Slayer is of average height, and is actually quite thin, but his fondness for big clothes, especially big long coats, tends to hide this fact. The most striking part of his appearance is his bright red eyes, and the streaks of red woven into his jet black hair, which is quite long for a guy. His eyes and hair were originally black, but have changed color after he awakened his inner power. His hair is held up by a large white headband, which prevents it from completely covering his eyes and ears, and also hides a few small scars on his forehead. How he got those scars, he refuses to reveal. Personality Slayer is quite introverted, and is usually absorbed by his work at the Battle Arena, though he has begun to expand his horizons and explore other parts of the city. Unlike his partner, Slayer rarely shows any interest in anything, but unfortunately, he tends to end up in all kinds of trouble, usually to his disdain.However, he is a kind and caring person, and would not refuse anyone who asks for help. Unfortunately, it is this kindness that has resulted in him being almost perpetually poor. Before the destruction of Sukyaku city though, Slayer was a completely different person, being arrogant and ruthless, and full of hate towards the mods and admins of the city, leading a team of hackers to destroy them, but after a series of events in which he lost all his hacker abilities, and awakened the power within himself, he changed completely. He has a few quirks in his personally, such as a stong fear of potatoes (no one knows why), and a tendency to go into a suicidal-depressive state whenever someone points out the fact he cannot slay anything at all, despite being called Slayer, due to his lack of offense power. He's also a bit sadistic, but he'll never admit it. History In the time of Sukyaku City, Slayer worked under the alias of Mr.Hakka, masquerading as a computer store owner, whilst in reality heading a hacker rebellion against the mods. After a series of encounters and battles that lead to severe injuries, and eventually amnesia, Slayer awakened his inner power, Dimension Lost, and became one of the heroes of the rebellion by providing invaluable defense for the rebels. When Sukyaku City was destroyed, Slayer migrated with the others to the new city, and with his role in the previous war, and his new abilities, he landed a job as a Judge in the Battle Arena. However, the title of the job was really only a title, and he spent much of his time doing menial jobs, following orders, and breaking up the many illegal fights that took place around the city. However, his main job in the Battle Arena was to create battlefields for participants with his abilities , using designs, and close guidance from the higher ups. Somehow he managed to scrape up enough for a small apartment in the tallest skyscraper in the city, but the low pay from his job as a Judge and occasional security guard, and his kind personality meant that he is constantly chased around by debtors and creditors. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Slayer's abilities mainly focus on pure defense, through manipulating dimensions, and creating powerful barriers. Ability Dimension Lost: This is Slayer's main ability, and it grants him the ability to create and manipulate small dimensions. He mainly uses it as part of his job in the Battle arena. *'Dimension Create:' Does what it says on the tin. Slayer creates a small dimension, which he can then transport people and things to. The size of the dimension varies, from 50-100 metres or so in diameter, when created with no prep, to around 5-10km when given enough time. However, rumours say that it could be increased even further. Slayer can control the contents of the dimension, such as making it a flat desert or a mountain paradise, or even a lava filled hell. However, the more complicated and dangerous the dimension, the longer it takes to make. Another drawback is that Slayer is not very imaginative, and cannot create more complex dimensions without following the detailed designs made by the BA staff. *'New World Decree:' This ability allows Slayer to change various "rules" within his dimension, being most often used to lower battlers' abilities to around the same level. It can also manipulate the laws of physics and reality to a very small extent: For example, although this ability cannot completely remove gravity, it can increase and decrease it to some extent, by changing the gravitational constant for the dimension. However, a large number of laws, such as energy conservation, are largely unchargeable. Which is why Slayer hasn't made a fortune for selling infinite energy. *'Open The Gate': This is a teleportation technique, and by opening "The Gate" to the dimensions he creates, he can transport himself, people, objects and even some attacks to the dimensions he creates. He also commonly uses this ability to transport himself via a dimension to another part of the city. However, this isn't instant. *'Into The Void:' This is Dimension Lost's most powerful ability. By focussing more power into The Gate, Slayer can forcibly move whole areas into another dimension. However the range of this ability varies greatly. He can casually move areas with a radius of 1-3m, and anything higher uses up a lot of stamina. By forcing all his power into this ability, Slayer can move larger areas, but anything with a radius greater than 20-40m usually knocks him unconcious when he transports it. N.B. These dimensions vary wildly in quality. The general rule is more power/prep = better quality dimension, but please note, other than Slayer's personal dimesion (which is basically a room (his second home), all the dimesions are temporary, and once they destabilize (depending on the quality, this takes from a 1-2 seconds to a day or 2), everything within them is returned back to their original place. Also, if forced into a dimension, a person can break out relatively easily. It only takes a low to mid powered attack to rip a hole to the real world, in a basic dimension. Reinforce: This is Slayer's secondary ability, and it grants him the ability to create barriers that all kinds of attacks through powerful seals and runes. *'Barrier Forge': Slayer concentrates his powers to form various different types of barriers, ranging from generic barriers that block/reduce most physical attacks to ones that are resistant to specific things, such as heat resistant barriers. They are typically the size of a small wall, but with more power and time, they can take become larger, and their shape can be changed further. *'Reinforce:' The titular skill of this ability, Reinforce allows Slayer to strengthen buildings and objects, making them more resistant to things they would not normally withstand for short periods of time. *'Unseen Armor': A variation of Barrier Forge and Reinforce, Slayer creates a strong barrier around himself, whilst at the same time reinforcing his clothes, creating the ultimate defense. However, this takes atleast a small amount of prep to use properly. The complete version of this armor has yet to be penetrated. *'Prison Dimension': One of Slayer's most fearsome abilities. By combining Dimension Lost with Reinforce, Slayer creates a dimension that is not only very hard to break out of, due to the barriers protecting it, but also lasts an abnormally long amount of time, making it useful for keeping hostages/prisoners. The only Prison Dimension Slayer has created so far is, ironically his own personal room. This ability takes a very large amount of prep time and stamina to create and maintain, as Slayer has to constantly supply a small amount of power to keep the dimension stable. If Slayer runs out of stamina or is badly injured, the dimension will collapse, releasing it's contents. This is why it has been impossible for Slayer to use it in a battle situation by himself, or without prep. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes Category:Member